


Mistletoe or the twelve kisses of Christmas

by fridarules, naniquena



Series: Holidays in family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Christmas Fluff, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel, Human Gabriel, M/M, Mistletoe, Not Beta Read, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naniquena/pseuds/naniquena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt by <a href="http://anastiel.tumblr.com/"> Anastiel Tumblr</a> "Sam suggesting to Cas that they plot against Dean by hanging mistletoe directly under the kitchen door. So everytime Dean goes into the kitchen Cas casually follows him and stands underneath the doorway..."</p><p>You can also found her here <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/works"> Anastiel AO3</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe or the twelve kisses of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wannaliveindeansdimples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/gifts).



> We want to give this to WannaLiveInDeansDimples. 
> 
> Dimps: we love your work and we are so glad you managed to finish our story (Find Me now) even if it's not your cup of tea. Here it's a piece of cheese for you. I hope you enjoy it.  
> We love you.  
> Nani and Frida.

Sam is tired of Dean being so fucking blind. Sam can’t help it, as a younger brother he is used to put up with his big brother’s bullshit and it’s been a long time since he had tried to put some sense into that bonehead of his, that perpetual macho pose is no longer funny.

But Sam is currently convinced that Dean is not blind, he is just denying his true self.

He’s been looking up to Dean since he can remember and has always respected his decisions so at a point he had decided to let him be. “You wanna go through your life giving the impression that you’re a Flintstone family member, Dean? Well, that’s fine by me, but don’t expect me to follow your lead and I hope you respect my decisions as I respect yours” he told his older brother one day after they had an argument because Sam had tried to make Dean accept the fact that he liked his classmate, his _male_ classmate.

“Yeah, whatever, Bitch. I’m off to my date with Rhonda and, man, that’s a lead you should consider follow” Dean motions his hands in front of his chest, mimicking a pair of big boobs. Hurrying to the front door to avoid a book that his baby brother throws at him.

Sam is left by himself in their apartment thinking everything through once again. He’s not gonna let it go that easily. He’s not sure whether Dean realizes or not but every time he thinks nobody is watching he looks at Castiel with honey eyes, but there’s no way of making him come to terms with it. Sam’s going to drop it, for a while.

Sam is split when it comes to Dean and Cas; on one hand he doesn’t want to push his brother any further or get ready to face his wrath, on the other hand it’s Castiel, his best friend, who’s been so stupidly in love with Dean since they first met at middle school, ten years ago, that even Sam had noticed. But Sam knows Castiel is not gonna make a move because Dean is straight, or so they think.

And they both think like that up to about six months ago when all of a sudden Dean came to sit with them at their coffee table, hand in hand with a guy called Benny. “Okay, close your mouths and get over it, dudes! I’m not gay, I just like both sides” he says winking at Benny and shrugging to the rest.

Dean’s smirk falters. Cas is speechless, his eyes speaking volumes of something Dean cannot decipher yet. Benny’s hand presses into his shoulder and attracts Dean’s attention, only distracted again by Sammy’s huff “It’s called being bisexual, Dean” he says rolling his eyes at his brother.

“Yeah, well, I don’t know about labels, dude. I just know Benny’s awesome” Dean says leaning over to kiss the bearded mountain of a guy on the cheek.

Benny turned out to be less awesome than predicted because two months later he’s out of the picture for good. Castiel was there to support Dean during the break up but never taking advantage of his friend’s vulnerability.

 

It’s Christmas time and Sam’s brain is asking for a break, school is kinda easy but he’s having a hard time putting up with his brother. Around this time of the year, the older Winchester usually goes crazy cleaning the house and taking endless trips to the supermarket for season supplies.

It’s during one of those last minute trips that they go to buy some presents and Sam smiles secretly when he sees Dean having a hard time choosing a present for Castiel.  

“Dean, I’m tired and I already got all my present in the bag, I’m heading home now” Sam says already heading out of the store where Dean is trying to decide if he’s gonna get the guy clothes or something more fun. Why on earth did he wait until last minute?

On the way home Sam actually stops at a Christmas stuff shop and buys the means of his plan. Christmas is only a few days away and hell if he’s not gonna make it work. Once at home he calls Cas.

“Hey Cas!” Sam sits on the couch and opens a soda, “My brother has a crush on you” subtlety is no friend of Sam Winchester.

Castiel begins his usual complaining, “What?” Cas answers confused by the greeting, “No, Sam. He looks at me as your best friend. As if I was another brother, please don’t do this.”

“Shut up and listen, okay?” he’s tired of dealing with Dean’s issues to have patience to work with Castiel’s too, “I know him and I’ve got an idea.” Cas starts to complain again but Sam will have none of it, “I don’t care, dude. I’m gonna hang mistletoe from the kitchen doorframe so every time he goes through it you can casually follow him and wait underneath the doorway. You have to wait for him to finish whatever he went in to do and smile at him but don’t let him go by, you have to say something like, I don’t know, “Oh look, Dean, we’re under the mistletoe… now we have to kiss”

 

 

Five days later, Sam hangs the mistletoe and texts Cas who comes over but refuses to follow Dean to the kitchen and stays on the couch next to Sam watching TV.

“Auch!” Cas yelps when Sam kicks his ankle, “What’s that for? I’m not gonna force him, Sam!” Castiel whispers.

Sam bitchfaces him and he says for the tenth time, “You. Are. Not” and he’s about to continue but they hear Dean from the kitchen.

“I need a hand in the kitchen!” Dean shouts, “Not Sam, I want my food safe for a while” Sam and Cas have a silent fight over the latter to go and help Dean. “Cas would you give me a hand, buddy?”

Castiel reluctantly goes to the kitchen but is met by Dean at the doorframe with a big bowl of chips in his hands. Their eyes meet for the hundredth time today and linger there, Sam’s chuckle breaks the spell by saying, “Oh look at that. Dean, you’re under the mistletoe… you have to kiss now”

Dean’s gaze returns to Cas’ and, damn, he doesn’t have the ‘I’m not gay’ excuse anymore so looking up to the mistletoe he shrugs, crooks an eyebrow and with a smirk he grumbles under his breath, “I guess we should. Uh, Cas?”

Cas nods blushing furiously red, and smiles back at Dean. He feels Dean’s hand cupping his jaw, a thumb brushing his cheek so tenderly that he has to close his eyes to focus on the sensation, trying to savor every second of the touch and saving it forever in his memory.

A tender and soft small kiss is all Dean allows himself to give him, and yet Cas feels the earth beneath him move and it’s pure luck that he’s holding the bowl of chips in his hands or the story would have ended differently. His lips sealed in a pink line are curled up in the corners in a faint smile. Dean’s eyes move to Cas’ left and focus on his brother.

“Are you happy?” Sam smirk is wide and it reaches his eyes. Dean lifts his index finger at him, “Don’t”

“I didn’t say a thing, Jerk” Sam huffs.

“Bitch” is the quick answer.

Castiel takes the bowl to the living room walking on clouds and from then on he stops avoiding the kitchen altogether, that was the best kiss of his life and he wants more of those if he can get away with it.

The second kiss comes quickly after that, it’s also soft and close mouthed but Castiel grabs Dean’s hips to hold him in place making him jump a bit and so the kiss lasts a little longer.

Nothing can stop Castiel now. He pays no attention to the TV or Sam’s chit chat. He watches Dean coming and going, focused on his every move, always waiting for him to head towards the kitchen.

The third kiss catches Dean’s hands full of beers so Cas frames his face in his hands and leans in licking Dean’s lips apart. After a second of panic, Dean leans on and the kiss lasts a good full minute.

Sam jumps from his place on the couch and runs to his room to laugh.

The fourth kiss doesn’t surprise any of them. They take their time to taste each other’s mouth, two full minutes that leave them both panting for air. Sam can’t hold his pride. They turn at unison at the sound of him ruffling and murmuring something.

“Whaddap, bitch? What are you into?” Dean challenges.

“What?” Sam plays dumb, distractedly fumbling with his phone, “Oh, nothing, I just got a text from Gabe. Look, it’s a selfie holding a mistletoe and blowing a kiss to the camera. He will be here in 20”

“Oh shit. He’s a pain in the ass.” Dean turns to Cas with an apologetic look, “Sorry, dude, but your brother is annoying. I’m glad you’re different, I like you” he winks.

Sam and Cas share a meaningful look, only Dean is oblivious of his word choice. “See? I’m right” Sam mouths at Cas.

The fifth time Cas just says, “OHHH look Dean we’re under the mistletoe again for the fifth time today… I guess we better kiss AGAIN!!!”

Dean looks up again, just to make sure the mistletoe didn’t combust into flames and grumbles under his breath about “Throwing the fucking mistletoe away next year” as he pulls Cas against his chest and kisses him deeply, totally not enjoying it, not one bit.

Sam can’t hold back any longer, he’s a freaking genius and hides around the corner cracking maniacally.

Sixth kiss happens at the exact moment Gabriel rings the doorbell, and they don’t even notice when he comes in to them right in the middle of the locking lips.

At Gabriel whistles, Dean jumps and bitchfaces him. Cas blushes and looks smug, “Man, it was about fucking time!” Gabriel high fives Sam, “Your idea?”

“Yup. Anyway, Babe, they haven’t have _the talk_ yet. Dean can be a knucklehead most of the time.”

“I love the idea, Sammy, you’re learning from the best, uh? Don’t worry, we just need to give your brother the right push” he winks at a very confused Sam.

“Wait no, Gabe. No, no pranks, no jokes… NO” he chastises, “I want this to happen. I NEED this to happen. If they continue their staring contest I’m gonna go crazy” Sam pleases.

“Oh, Samsquatch, don’t worry, for the first time ever I’m not trying to prank our brothers.”

Meanwhile the seventh kiss is followed by the eight, just barely seconds apart. Cas, oblivious of their brothers in the same room, gets bolder by the kiss; he holds Dean’s hips and clasps his hands on the blonde’s hair.

Gabe and Sam try not to ruin the moment by laughing at them so they engage on their own conversation.

The ninth kiss is a surprise for Dean, they’re quite far from the kitchen so the mistletoe is not supposed to be an excuse. But when he looks up he exclaims, “Hey! Who the hell did hang more of these damn things?” he points at two mistletoes placed in the middle of the living room.

“What? It’s decoration, Dean” Gabe answers rolling his eyes.

The tenth kiss is a surprise for Cas, not because of the location but for the eagerness of Dean’s actions. It’s as if Dean really really likes him.

The eleventh kiss is heated, almost frantic. It manages to make Sam and Gabe, masters of the making out in front of the world, a bit uncomfortable.

The twelfth kiss happens after dinner and pie and some beers. Dean calls Cas from the kitchen and waits for him by the door resting on the frame, “You know? I think we need a mistletoe over my bedroom door… and another on top of my bed”

Castiel smile is so sweet that Dean feels his heart skip a beat. “I think I’d like that, Dean” Cas enters into Dean’s personal space before continuing, “But only if I’m the only one with access to its power”

“C’mere,” Dean takes him by the waist to get him even closer, and leaning over, he kisses before whispering, “You are the only one I want to kiss, Cas”

“Really, Dean?” Cas frowns, “But what about Benny and the myriad of girls and twinks? Don’t you want them anymore?”

“Oh, Cas, I’m sorry. They were just lame excuses to replace you, to make you jealous. That was _me_ trying to fill the void of not having _you_.” Dean’s hand distractedly draw patterns on Castiel’s back, his attention back to plant soft sweet kisses, “I think I’ve had a crush on you since we were in middle school. I’m so sorry it took me this long to realize it”

Castiel smiles so widely that Dean is positive it should hurt, “I really like you, Dean” and he resumes kissing him but they stop when they hear Sam’s shout.

“What the hell, Gabe, what did you do to my baby brother?” Dean takes Cas by the hand and they both storm into the living room.

They stop cold at the picture of Gabe on one knee, Sam’s half covering his face with his hands, all teary and nodding like maniac.

Gabe stands up, all red faced and a bit uncomfortable now that their brothers are witnessing this… “Sammy, I’d like to hear it, please”

That breaks the spell for Sam, he uncovers his face and stammers, “Yes YES YES YESYESYESYES a thousand times yes! I will marry you, Gabe” and shortens the distance, hovering over his fiancé, kissing him.

Cas covers Dean’s shoulders with his arm, pulling him closer, “I wish that someday, somebody asks me” he sighs, happy for the couple in front of them.

“Oh, who knows, Cas. Maybe in a few years.” He turns his head to face Cas and planting a smiley sweet kiss on his lips. “Maybe sooner” he winks at him as they join their brothers by the couch to congratulate them.

"Maybe a lot sooner" thinks Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Well You are awesome with so many hits and kudos We decide to make this a serie. We will add some fics eventually. More soon than not.


End file.
